renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavierson
Xavierson is a resident of Muirkirk. He has lived there all his life and will live there for many years more. Born on 24 March, 2008, he has spent his time wisely in Muirkirk and has worked in many different fields of Scotland. Country : Kingdom of Scotland County : County of Ayr Town : Muirkirk Level : 3 Roleplay My childhood was a lonely one. I spent my time with my family in our house in the mountains in Scotland. When I turned twelve both my parents died of a terrible illness that failed to stricken me but I was left alone. I was taken by a family friend to the local town. I was wary of going there. My parents never felt the need to keep in contact with the town and I grew up with a fright of large crowds. I much preferred the quiet mountains where I could roam about and hunt with my father. Rabbit was the best but to be honest I liked eating any type of animal. The only thing I did not like was corn. It was horrible. I was after several years accepted as a member of the community. I would talk to a few people that I had learned to trust. I worked hard on my guardian’s farm. The man, who watched over me whilst the remainder of my childhood left me, was a kind man that usually went off to work in the local mines on the call of the town mayor. I was therefore left to tend to the corn. I hated corn. My hatred grew even more from my guardian’s obsession with making porridge out of the stuff. Jah only knew what was wrong with him. This meant that I had to go hunting myself to get anything edible. When I turned sixteen my guardian asked me if I would allow him to adopt myself as his son and I accepted. I had not had a family for so many years that I cried silently when I was alone later that day. I was very happy. I never learnt my adoptive father’s name whilst under his care but the day after asking me about adoption my father told me that his name was Jan. It was a nice name. When I turned seventeen Jan and I had enough money to hire a worker for the corn farm. Thank Jah, no more corn. The next day I went out and bought a wheat farm from a local that was unfortunately leaving the town. It was welled looked after and I begun work on it immediately. By the time I had turned eighteen I had become a tavern regular and also with the introduction of the tavern came the introduction of many new friends. In the taverns I met many locals that never came out during the day. As time passed many of these friends came and went but the memories I kept of each of them were precious to me. On the whole I was accepted but a part of me was always shy in front of these people. I was always happier alone. Two years ago however my father, Jan passed away. He had grown weak with old age and in his last days he would not stop coughing. His body was always burning up but he always felt cold. These were the only times I had felt sad for a long time. Several days after Jan had passed I received a letter. The letter read, “Dear Son, I have not spoken to you in so long. It is my fault and I am sorry for what happened between us. As compensation for all those lost years I want for you to come to my house in Ayr and spend a few days with the family. It would be nice to hear from you. Regards Jan Baker.” I looked upon the writings with great sadness. What a time to arrive. It could not be worse. I went back to my home and sent a reply. I had to tell him the news. “Jan Baker, I am the son of Jan. I regret to inform you that my father is no longer among the living. He passed away but days before your letter arrived in my possession. I will be holding a service for him later this week. If you wish to bring the rest of your family I understand but will also understand if you do not come. Regards Xavierson.” I sent out the message and prepared for the funeral. The people of the village gathered and helped me through this time. It was a combined effort and because of the entire town’s help the church was ready. Two days before the service a person came to my door. He was an elderly man that far outdated the recently passed away Jan. Why Jan was dead and yet this person was alive was beyond me? The man was Jan’s father coincidently named Jan as well. This was most likely a family tradition that I could not bother to understand. I explained to him how Jan had adopted me when my parents died and took care of me. Jan senior, as I aptly named him, did not speak for a long time and did not interrupt me until I was finished. Once I had finished he stood up, moved over to me and hugged me. His face covered in tears. The day of the funeral, I and Jan Senior stood in front of the town and mourned the loss of Jan. My friends at the taverns tried to cheer me up. They entered me into their ranks and I had a great time. The Munro family were a true lot and their whiskey was the best my lips had ever let past them. I stayed with them and became friendly with more than a few because of their help. After two years when I reached the age of twenty I knew that I could stay here no longer. I was happy there but one day when another like me left the clan knew that I was not one of them. I was not part of their family. I left soon after. I visited my grandfather, Jan Senior to see if there was any family for me. I was in luck. After that visit I became a member of the Mackay Clan. Many months later...I found that life as a Mackay was not what it was cracked up to be. The family tree had never been expanded and despite some family members reaching fame Xavierson never got into the swing of it all. He spoke to Jan and told him he was leaving. He was not stopped. Nobody even said goodbye to him. He started his search once more to find a family and at the end of it all he found the Campbells. He was taken in by them and made into one of their own. He was happy here and found them to be welcoming and each member was different from the next. I was home. Occupations Xavierson has preformed the following duties in his lifetime, Wheat Farmer Corn Farmer Miller Band Leader of the Hounds of Muirkirk, RSA Sergeant of the Ayr Regiment, RSA Captain of the Ayr Regiment, RSA Representative of Clan Munro, National Assembly Representative of Ayr Council, National Assembly Scotland's Ambassador in Munster Scotland's Ambassador in France Scotland's Royal Ambassador in The Kalmar Union